The new girl
by xoThatGirl
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy, in my story its mostly about my OC, and the characters at Degrassi, but she is the main character she will be in every scene . It's like her Degrassi story. Please R&R and if you want a Degrassi character to appear, i'll see what I can do :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As a new semester was starting at Degrassi, a new student, who just moved from Quebec, Ontario's neighbor province, was coming out of a nice convertible BMW. She starts walking towards the school when she starts to feel nervous. New province. New house. New school. New friends. New enemies. New lovers, new heartbreaks. The dark brown with blond ends hair beauty gently sighs and whispers '' Whatever it takes''. She finally walks through the entrance door as Simpson sees her and walks up to her.

''Hello and welcome to Degrassi!'', Simpson starts to say with a smile, ''I'm the school's principal and you must be Amanda, our newest student who just transferred from Montreal.''

''Hi, yeah that's me. Hum…where can I get my schedule and stuff?'' She nervously says.

Suddently, out of nowhere, a girl with long dark hair appears with a girl with short and curly hair.

'' , I can take it from here. Hey I'm Alli and this is my bestfriend Claire. It's nice to meet you…hum...''

''Amanda. My name's Amanda. Are you like Degrassi's welcome committee or something?''

''Uh no.'', Claire says, ''We just thought we'd be nice and introduce ourselves, it's not fun being the new girl.''

''Wow, well thanks guys.'', Amanda starts saying, ''Where can I find my schedule?''

''Follow us!'', replies Alli.

The little group goes and gets everything done for Amanda. By the time Amanda finds her locker, the three girls already had time to get to know each other and already shared laughs and embarrassing moments. Realizing that her first class isn't with her new friends, Amanda tells them that they should get to their class and that she'll find her way. Agreeing they would meet at the cafeteria for lunch, the girls said goodbye and left. Amanda grabs her books and closes her locker. She turns around and bumps into a guy that, literally, came out of nowhere.

''Ouch, you should really watch where you're going.'', Amanda says while rubbing her shoulder, ''I'm new, not invisible.''

''Woah, calm down cutie, I'm sorry.'', the guy replies, ''I'm Luke, Luke Baker. By the way, if you're new, being aggressive with a hockey player won't help your case.''

''Amanda Kors.'', she says while knowing her face became all red,''And you're right, I should be making friends, not enemies. Well Luke Baker, I'm sorry but I have to get to French class.''

''It's where I'm going. You can always follow me if you don't want to get lost on your way, Degrassi is pretty big.'', Luke offers.

''Whatever it takes!'', Amanda happily replied.

On their way to French class, the guy and the girl exchange memories and get to know eachother. By the time they get to class, they are late and the teacher wants an explanation.

''_Luke, pourquoi es-tu en retard?_''

''_Hum, madame…elle…_'', He points Amanda, ''_Elle est…hum…_new? _Je devais lui_ show how to get _ici_ or else _elle s'aurait perdue._''

''Fair enough. _Va t'asseoir. Comment t'appelles tu mademoiselle?_'' the teacher says.

''_Je m'appelle Amanda Kors et je viens de Montréal, Qué viens de déménager ici, à Toronto, il y a une semaine.''_ , replies Amanda in perfect french.

''Since you replied in perfect French, you won't get detention for being late to your first French class.'', The teacher says with a little smile, _''Ouvrez votre manuel page 127…''_

Amanda goes and sits down at the desk beside Luke's. She then receives, on her open book, a crumbled piece of paper with ''_That was a close one!_'' written on it. She turns around and sees its from Luke and she smiles. She then answers the paper with _''Oui, my hero'' _and throws it back on Luke's desk. He looks at her and smiles back and replies ''_Wanna hang out tonight? Like have dinner or something?_''. Amanda opens the paper that was thrown back on her desk and looks at Luke, who was already looking at her. She blushes and whispers _''I'd love to''_.

…

The final bell rings and all of the Degrassi students rush out of the school to go do whatever they have to do. Luker is looking over at Amanda, who is talking to Claire, Jenna and Alli, her new friends, when someone comes up behind him and tells him..

''Who's she Baker?!''

''Woah, Dallas, dude don't sneak up on me like that.'' Luke says.

''Baker, you didn't answer. Who's the hottie you've been checking out?'' replies Mike Dallas with a wink.

''I'm not checking her out man! Her name is Amanda, she's new. She in a couple of my classes and we have a date tonight…well kinda.''

''Bro, you were totally checking her out, and I can't blame you, just look at her! Gorgeous and a hot body.'' Says Mike with a little smirk, '' You scored high man, I'm proud of you.''

''Not to mention she's amazing. Her personality is beyond awesome.'', Says Luke, who has been blushing for a while now.

''Wow, it hasn't been a day you know her and you already like her. Didn't you not want a girlfriend? Isn't that why you and Jenna didn't work?",replies Mike, suspicious.

''I don't know dude, I think it was easier to say that to Jenna than saying that I just wasn't that much into her, you know?'', says Luke.

''Haha, you're such a player dude! Have a great date and don't forget, tomorrow is a game day!" says Mike while leaving .

''Yeah…whatever…see you tomorrow man!'' says Luke as he closes his locker.

Luke walks over to Amanda, who was now alone since her friends take the bus. She was walking towards her car when she notices Luke and stops.

''You've got your own wheels?'', Luke asks her.

''Yeah…got the car at my birthday. Pretty sweet ride, huh?'', the brunette says.

''Yeah, I had to pay my own car.'' The hockey jock replies.

''So what time you picking me up?'', says Amanda with a smile.

''Around 6:30?'', says Luke.

''Sounds good! See you later!''

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I published something Hope you enjoyed, please R&R and if you want Amanda to meet some characters, leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do! Btw, sorry if its short, i'm in a rush!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for those who read and follow but I really need more **** anyways hope you like chapter 2! Btw, thoughts are in italic.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Amanda's POV**

As I come out of my car and walk towards Degrassi, two figures jump on me and demand ''details''. I look and see that it's only Clare and Alli, my friends, who simply want the info from last night. They calm down and each take one of my arms and drag me to the little garden that two senior students, Katie and Jake, made.

After sitting down on a bench, the girls started to ask even more questions. I tell them that they should stop talking if they want to hear any details, even if, well, there wasn't really any.

''Okay so first he picked me up at my house and we went to eat dinner at Little Miss Steaks. We talked a lot, shared interested and stuff. We had fun, we even did karaoke. He also paid for me even though I didn't want him to. He then took me back home, ten minutes before my curfew so my parents would like him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. He knew I didn't want to rush into things, and I'm on my guard you know, he still is an Ice Hound.'' I say, blushing the whole time. ''He's really a nice guy though, and he's major cute!''

''Eeeep!'' Alli squeals, ''He's sooo into you!''

''He seems like a good guy, even though that's not the impression we have because of his reputation.'' Clare adds.

''What do you mean with his reputation?'' I ask, doing quotation marks with my fingers when I said ''his reputation''.

''Well, Jenna and Luke shared a kiss once, it meant something for her but not for him. She's so over it now, but at the time, she was so pissed off. Luke seemed like a player, because of Jenna and some rumors, but since he took you out, I think he could have changed. '' Alli says.

''And at my birthday party at Fiona's condo,'' Clare started, ''He was in a big fight. The Ice Hounds vs us, it was pretty crazy.''

I look at my friends, confused. I'm not the type of girl who likes to be played or have a boyfriend who gets into stupid fights, but then again, who does. I didn't want to be one of the girls Luke Baker took out once or flirts with. I'm not an option; I'm the fucking first choice, nothing less. I like the guy, and I hope he likes me for me, not for my looks. If he thinks he's only going the get sex he's darn wrong. I respect myself too much for that. Sex comes with the relationship, it's not the relationship that comes with sex. Well at least, that's my opinion. I'm not going to be the one who's going to run after him, fuck no.

Three minutes later, Alli announces she has to leave to go read some 12th grade books and Clare says Eli wants to see her. I am now left alone at the school's garden. Well, I was alone because as soon as my friends left, Luke came and sat beside me.

''Hey'' He simply says.

''Oh hi Luke'' I simply answer.

''I wanted to know if you had plans for tonight'' He said as he gently replaced his hair.

_Oh my God. Another date?! No wait, it's a game day. OH MY GOD! He wants me to come at his game! Does this mean that…no way I've known him for like a day! _I kept on thinking and thinking about the different meanings of what he just said. Could he really want me as his girlfriend? Or was it way too soon? I realize I still didn't answer him and that he's been staring at me for a while now.

''Are you okay?'' Luke asks with a worried look.

I was probably doing some weird exited face that looked like I was constipated. _Why can't I be normal?_

''Yeah, sorry for that'' I say, ''I'm free tonight, why?''

''Well I have a game and'' He starts.

_He's so darn cute when he's shy!_

''I wanted to know if you wanted to come. There are always some of the girls that the guys go out with so you wouldn't be alone'' he finishes.

''I'd love to'' I say smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''What time is it?''

''Be there at six'' He said blushing, ''I have to go, I'll see you later then''

He left, probably to go tell his friends. _Typical guy._ Speaking of friends, I text mine telling them about the news. This day is going to be so long; I couldn't stop thinking about tonight's game! Luke actually wanted to be seen with me, which was a relief because of the conversation I had with my friends this morning. _Well, I just hope I won't be a distraction tonight._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sorry if it's just short, I just really wanted to update this! Please review more and I need follows, or else I won't have a lot of motivation updating this Love you all !**

**D.**


End file.
